Pétalos de una Rosa y un demonio enamorado
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Sakura es pétalos de una Rosa y Naruto es un demonio enamorado. Los dos son de un mundo extraño. Crecieron juntos en konoha. El la ama en silencio. Sin saber que ella es bruja hada. Que tiene poderes mágicos. Ella lo ama sin saber que es un hijo de demonio. Donde existen los demonios mita humanos. Se amaran o el rechazo de ser diferentes en un mundo ninja. El amor lo puede todo...
1. Una carta de la escritora

Estimados seguidores y favoritos de mi historia petalos de una rosa y un demonio enamorado. Esta historia va hacer replazada con otra historia lo siento mucho. Voy a borrar los capitulos para luego subir los capitulos de la historia replazada. Les puedo dar un delanto. Naruto es un billionario y un famoso fotografo o doctor de 35 anos, el es maestro y se enamora de su estudiante de 22 anos. Que me recomiendan escribirla en espanol or ingles dejame saber por un P.M. El Rating M para lectores maturados.

Esta va hacer otra historia escrita por mi Ingles.

Les tengo buenas noticias esta historias Petalos de una rosa y un demonio enamorado esta en marcha. Muy pronto boy a volver a subir el 1 y el 2 capitulo. Attention a todos los lectures de esta historia ya volvi a subir el primer capitulo. No hai ningun cambio en este capitulo. Pero en capitulo 2 la historia se va estar escrita de otro estilo. Cuando suba el capitulo 2 boy a borrar este mensaje.

Si quieren seguir esta historia la tengo escrita en ingles se llama A Rose petal inside my demon cage.

Sinceramente St3rfire.


	2. Chapter 1 Pasando tiempo con papa

Capítulo 1 Pasando tiempo con mi papá

(Resumen: esta historia cuenta el amor entre Naruto y Sakura un amor que tiene que vencer cada obstáculo, el ser diferentes y amarse en un mundo donde ellos se deben aceptar como son.

Es cuando una "rosa hermosa" comenzar a crecer en el "Jardín" de Naruto.

Una fresca mañana caminaba por los pasillos vacíos, mis pasos eran lentos sin hacer ningún ruido ,suaves como las "nubes" del cielo.

Una melodía tan tierna y dulce entraba por mis oídos, la voz de una hermosa mujer con cabello color rosa mezclado con rojo y negro. Estaba saliendo de la oficina de mi abuela Tsunade con otra muchacha con cabello rojo, era Shayla la hermana gemela de Sakura, con ojos de color manzana y su cabello mezclado entre rojo y negro, lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo.

Mi Rosita tenía una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda que tanto admiraba, su cuerpo como una "Diosa", Unas curvas que dejan la "imaginación" de cualquier hombre, sus pechos eran perfectos, para saborearlos.

Tenia puesto un vestido rojo que amoldaba todo su cuerpo y cada una de sus curvas, al lado derecho yo podía ver sus medias negras con un listón negro, sus medias llegaban a sus rodillas.

Su cabello mezclado de colores estaba en una cola de caballo.

Sus mejillas tenían un color rosado.

Eso labios con un color manzana, tiernos y suaves para darles unos deliciosos besos.

Enfrente de mi tengo un 'ángel' que bajo del cielo para amar.

La primera vez que la miré en la academia me enamoré de ella.

Cada día y noche mi amor por ella crecia como una rosa en mi jardín.

Cada mañana al despertar regaba mi florecita con mucha agua.

Con mi voz tierna le habla palabras de amor.

Los pétalos de mi florecita se ponían más rosadas al oír esas palabras de amor.

Así era mi amor para ella, con mucho cariño en mi corazón.

Recuerdo de "Naruto"

Me acuerdo una vez que la miré caminando sola por el pueblo.

Tenía sus delicadas manos cerca de su pecho.

Sus ojos cansados de no dormir lo suficiente.

Trabaja mucho en el hospital atendiendo a los pacientes, quienes llevaban heridas graves después de venir de sus misiones.

Unos shinobis llegaban con sus abrazos quebrados, otros shinobis tenían cortadas y moretones, su cuerpo fatigado del mismo cansancio…

Sueño húmedo de Naruto:

Como me gustaría dar le un rico masaje, poder tocar cada parte de su bello cuerpo, Escuchar de sus labios, un gemido… Escuchar de su labios "que rico siento Naruto" y otro gemido más…

Y con eso me volvería loco, con ganas de hacerle el amor como un"lobo feroz".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es día cuando miré a mi Rosita, fue el hombre más feliz…

Y cuando me acerque para hablarle al oído. "Hola Preciosa ¿cómo estás?".

Sus mejillas cambiaron a un color muy rosado, se me desmayo por escuchar mi voz masculina y sexy cerca de su oído. No supe si fue porque estaba cansada pero gracias a Dios la puede sostener la entre mis abrazos, y cuando se despertó abrió suave y lentamente sus ojos, y le pregunté: "¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo Hermosa?".

Me dio su respuesta –No puedo Naruto– con una voz muy triste.

Es día fue el más 'triste' no lo pase a lado de mi amada.

Ella no lo sabe que la amo desde niño.

Muy dentro de mí escuché una voz 'feroz', era mi papá Kurama, él es un zorro del mundo de los ¡demonios!

–Mi 'cachorro' cuando le vas a expresar tu amor esa bellísima mujer– gruño mi padre

–No se papá si ella siente lo mismo por mí– conteste triste

– No la dejes ir a otros abrazos– dijo mi papá

–No te preocupes papá muy pronto le diré que la amo– respondí entusiasmado

"Mi rosita" le puse de cariño y cuando paso a lado mío, alcance a oler su aroma de mujer, su cabello tenía el olor de cerezas.

Sentía una parte de mi cuerpo que comenzaba a endurecerse, y un pequeño gemido escapo por mis labios…

Otro Sueño húmedo de Naruto:

Mi mente comenzaba a imaginar todas las cosas sensuales que podía hacer a su hermoso cuerpo de mujer, con deseos de acariciar con mis manos su cara, su cabello de color rosado… Acariciar con mis dedos sus labios, de acariciar con mi lengua sus ricos pezones, de llenarla de placer día y noche.

Hablé en voz Baja –Ay mi Rosita hermosa… como te deseo–.

Como me gustaría poder besar tus sabrosos labios…. poder tocar tu lengua con mi lengua y hacer un baile de amor con ellas… de tocar cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

Ay Mamacita Chula porque me tormentas así…

Tuve que sacudir mi pantalón para desinflamar mi miembro.

Fin del sueño húmedo de Naruto

Se escucha el sonido de sus botas de tacón resonar en el piso, antes de salir al aire libre.

Sakura junto con su hermana gemela Shayla.

En voz baja me dijo, -Adiós Papacito hermoso….–

Lo malo es que Naruto no la alcanzo a oír

Me quedé solo otra vez en estos pasillos silencios.

Toque la puerta de mi querida abuela Tsunade.

Me respondió entra con una voz muy fuerte.

–Naruto cierra la puerta detrás de ti–

–Si abuela– le conteste con ese amor y respeto que le tengo.

–En que te puedo ayudar mi nieto adorado– me dijo.

Mis mejillas cambiaron de color.

–Abuela Tsunade estoy aburrido ¿no tienes una misión? Necesito hacer algo para conseguir dinero– dije

–Siéntate Naruto déjame ver si hay algo para ti–

Observé como mi abuela buscaba entre los papeles.

–Quiero saber si hay una misión para mí– insistí

Al poco de espera mi abuela hablo, –Encontré una misión, tienes suerte Naruto, esta misión está clasificada de rango S–

Mis oídos escuchaban las palabras que salían de la boca de mi abuela Tsunade.

–¿Estas escuchando Naruto?– me gritó

Yo le responde –Si abuela Tsunade la escucho, ¿me puede explicar más en detalle de que se trata esta misión abuela?–

–Con mucho gusto Naruto, la misión se trata de asesinar, unos ninja renegados que están violando mujeres en la tierra de Suna, te voy a unir a un equipo de shinobis, el equipo será: Shikamaru, porque él tiene una conexión con Suna, Sakura te acompañara junto con su hermana gemela Shayla, para asistir como médico, Ino también va ayudar en esta misión, ella va asistir a Shikamaru si la necesita para investigar a alguien, Hinata y Kiba también ayudaran en la misión, Hinata ayudar con su byakugan si necesita revisar terreno, Kiba junto con Akamaru para oler el terreno. Aquí te entrego el archivo de la misión– me lo entregó

–En cuatro días saldrán para Suna– finalizó

–Abuela ¿No mandaste a llamar a los demás?– le pregunté

–No te preocupes Naruto yo mandaré un Anbu para darles información de la misión–

–Puedes irte Naruto–

–Gracias abuela–

Naruto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su adorada abuela.

Naruto con paso lento camino hasta la puerta

–Adiós abuela, no trabajes tanto–

Mi abuela Tsunade me lanzó una mirada furibunda y con mucha fuerza me alcanzo a tirar un libro que me impacto por la espalda.

–Abuela eso me dolió– Naruto gritó con coraje

–Cierra la puerta detrás de ti Naruto– le grito su abuela

Naruto salió de la oficina de su abuela Tsunade.

Camino otra vez por los pasillos vacíos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Salió para oler el aire fresco.

Naruto bajó por el escalón y se fue a entrenar con su papá Kurama.

Llegando al campo de entrenamiento se quitó su chaqueta de ninja dejando solamente su camisa negra.

Apareció una capa de humo frente a Naruto, y cuando se disipo ahí estaba su papá en forma de humano, sus ojos color carmesí, sus orejas en forma de zorro en un cuerpo humano, sus nueve colas moviéndose con emoción.

Kurama hablo con su voz "feroz" –¿Porque me liberaste hijo?–

Naruto le contesto –Voy a entrenar papá ¿Me acompañas?– .

Su papá le contesto –Claro que si hijo–

–Bueno primero vamos a ser unos ejercicios, y después tú y yo vamos a correr juntos.

Estas listas papas vamos comenzar con el entrenamiento,

Naruto y su papá comenzar hacer lagartijas en el suelo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ,cinco, seis hasta llegar a cien.

Cuando terminaron su lagartijas .

Comenzar hacer abdominales

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro , cinco, seis, hasta llegar a cien.

Naruto término con su abdominales.

Ahora papá vamos a correr alrededor del bosque.

Naruto se puso su chaqueta de ninja, caminaron hasta fuera de Konoha y Naruto comenzó a contar hasta tres

–Prepárate para correr–

Uno, dos, tres comienza la carrera.

Corrieron alrededor de los árboles.

Naruto contaba cada vez que daban una vuelta a un árbol

Inhala y exhala, sentia el sudor de su frente escurrirse como gotas de agua, y después de tantas vueltas alrededor de los árboles decidieron descansar, después de uno cuantos minutos de enfriar sus cuerpos para poder continuar, Naruto se paró del suelo para estirar su cuerpo.

Kurama también se paró, para estirar su cuerpo con la manos al cielo.

Naruto abrió la boca para decirle algo a su papá –¿Estás listo para esparrin?.

Su papá le contesto que si estaba listo.

Entre Naruto y su papá, se dieron puñetazos y patadas y Naruto se lanzó al aire para hacer unas maromas, y estando en el aire comenzó a tirar estrellas ninja a papa.

Kurama moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro para escapar las estrellas ninjas comenzó correr donde estaba Naruto le pago una patada con fuerza en el pecho.

El cuerpo de Naruto recibió un gran impacto que lo hizo dar un golpe en un árbol.

Naruto grito del dolor que recibió su cuerpo.

Su papá con una risa en sus labios –Soy victorioso hijo–

Naruto comienzo mover los labios para decirle a su papá.

–Vamos comer Ramen a la Fonda de mi Tío Teuchi y Ayame–

Sus pasos eran lentos, los dos estaban muy adoloridos y con sangre seca en su ropa, mezclada con tierra y sudor…

Una hora después llegaron al pueblo.

Con mucha hambre entraron los dos y entre Naruto y su papá se comieron 15 tazones de Ramen…

Notas de Autora: St3rfire

Sakura es pétalos de una Rosa y Naruto es un demonio enamorado. Los dos son de un mundo extraño. Crecieron juntos en konoha. El la ama en silencio. Sin saber que ella es bruja hada. Que tiene poderes mágicos. Ella lo ama sin saber que es un hijo de demonio. Donde existen los demonios mita humanos. Se amaran o el rechazo de ser diferentes en un mundo ninja. El amor lo puede todo...

Esta historia está en inglés como en español. La Historia en inglés explica otra version diferente al del español. En el progreso del cuento están serán las parejas Shayla y Gaara-sama, Temari y Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata, Neji y Tenten. Lady Tsunade es la mama de Kurama por eso es abuela de Naruto. Teuchi es hermano de Lady Tsunade. Ayame es prima de Naruto. Karin y Sasuke son parejas. Karin es la prima de Naruto. Por la hermana de Kushina, Mika. Kushina is la esposa de Kurama. Minato is hermano de Kurama

Esta la dos historia en español y en Ingles las pueden encontrar en .

Se les gusta la historia dejen un comentario sincero y honesto. Sin faltar el respecto. Muchas gracias y dios los bendigan

Le doy credito a mi amigo mrcocomanx por ayudarme a revisar este capitulo por mi muchas gracias por tu ayuda amigo.

Tambien le quiero dar muchas gracias a mi bella amiga Sernat Violin por su ayuda y tomar su tiempo para revisar y hacerer unos arreglos en mi historia.


	3. Chapter 3 Author note

Petalos de una rosa y un demonio enamorado 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
